closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Cineplex Odeon Films
Background: This was the theatrical production/distribution unit of the Canadian theater chain Cineplex Odeon. (1986?/March 13, 1987-1998) Nickname: "The Cineplex Odeon Ribbon" Logo: On a black background, the Cineplex Odeon logo fades in, though in a lighter purple than usual, closer to an orchid color. The logo then turns into 2 C-shaped ribbons, spreading apart and rotating around as they shine. The ribbons then unfold and bend into a far more standard "C", in which the ribbons (which now changed to lavender and hot pink respectively and they also appear to be in different sizes now. They're also not as shiny) appear to cross over each other. "CINEPLEX ODEON FILMS" fades in next to it in orchid. Variants: A still variant exists. There is also a quick variant that cuts to the ribbon already morphing. This particular variant was spotted on a Canadian trailer for the political documentary The War Room (1993), which can be found, in turn, on the Canadian VHS of All the Mornings of the World. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The logo unfolding. Simplistic animation, but pretty effective. However, the ribbons were obviously covered in a texture that made it look like the Cineplex Odeon logo, as the texture fades in just as the ribbons fade in. Music/Sounds: An low synth drone, followed by a eight-note piano and horn fanfare. Sometimes it is silent, or has the film's opening theme over it. Availability: Uncommon. The silent variant can easily be found on Talk Radio and The Glass Menagerie. The variant with music can be found on Canadian VHS copies (as well as the Alliance Atlantis reprint from 1999 along with the original U.S. MCA Home Video release) of The Care Bears Adventure in Wonderland, Talons of the Eagle, A Brief History of Time, Still Life, Dance Me Outside, The Hanging Garden, Wedding Bell Blues, Mille Bolle Blu, Salmonberries, Rude, Floating Life, All the Mornings of the World (Canadian screener VHS only), Ponette, Red Scorpion, the trailer for Highway 61, Hired to Kill, and Slam Dance. It also makes an appearance on the Universal Vault Series DVD-R of Madame Sousatzka, while streaming prints oddly enough plaster it with the 2010 variant of the 1997 Universal logo. The still variant can be found on two TV spots for Highway 61 on that film's Canadian DVD release. A high-pitched version was recently spotted on an AT&T U-Verse Screen Pack print of Abraxas: Guardian of the Universe and the British VHS release of Sign 'o' the Times. This makes a surprise appearance (after the MGM logo) on the Strand Releasing Blu-ray release of Comic Book Confidential. For later 1997/1998 VHS tapes from Cineplex Odeon Video, such as The Hanging Garden and Floating Life, this makes strange appearances in place of the COV logo. It was also spotted on a Canadian trailer for Hearts of Darkness: A Filmmaker's Apocalypse, which can be found on Canadian VHS releases of Defenseless and Deadly Currents. It is believed this was seen on Canadian theatrical prints of The Last Temptation of Christ in place of the 1963 Universal logo, as it was a co-production with them. However, it is unknown if it is retained on the English-Canadian VHS release. Scare Factor: None. Category:Logos Category:Old Logos Category:Real Logos Category:Dream Logos Category:Production Logos Category:1980s production logos Category:1990s production logos